This invention relates to mounting materials, and in particular to a material for adhesive-free clinging to smooth, impervious surfaces.
For years, foam strips have been used to mount various objects on walls and the like, where the foam is formed in flat sheets, is provided with adhesive on one or both sides, and a release is applied over the adhesive until use of the foam is desired. At that time, the release is removed, and the foam, with its adhesive surface exposed, is then adhesively applied to another surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,881 is but one example of a large body of prior art of this nature.
Means of applying objects to a wall and the like without use of adhesives have also been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,249 discloses a support system using electrostatic force to maintain objects, such as posters, on a wall. While an improvement over adhesives systems because the poster can be readily removed, the system is still quite expensive.